


The Gloves Stay On

by BleedingFingers



Category: Marcus Moreno - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, We Can Be Heroes
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, I’ve turned him into Dave York, Marcus wearing the outfit, Smut, Talk of Anal, also he’s a Dom! Marcus, bad language, butt play, little bit of roleplaying, male oral, mirror play, my Marcus has a pregnancy kink, oh fuck, rough Marcus, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingFingers/pseuds/BleedingFingers
Summary: Empty house means sexy times for Marcus and his waifu. FYI. That’s you 💋
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The Gloves Stay On

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: OK. So I went full horny and feral over Pedros look for We Can Be Heroes. 
> 
> Unfortunately, not a lot of info has been released on Marcus Moreno. I did the best I could with what I knew. 
> 
> And well, just hope someone enjoys it lol. 
> 
> This is probably not gonna be for everyone. Please, no hate.

"For the last time no! I'm taking a break from any TV stuff right now!" Marcus argued down his phone to his agent. "I don't care if it would help the book tour! Already told you I was taking a couple of months off." He hung up before he really lost his temper and leaned forward on the arm of the leather couch in his study, taking in deep breaths.

Marcus had written a book about his life as a superhero and it had sold well globally. Rumors of a TV series and possible film were on the table. But Marcus wanted, no _, needed_ to focus on his family now he wasn't rushing off into danger to save the world.

He took of his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose and sighed. There was a soft knock at the study door. _"Marcus?_ " Y/N called through the door. _"Are you ok baby?"_ He could hear the concern in her muffled voice. Putting his glasses back on, he pocketed his mobile and answered the door.

"Hey sweetheart," he answered and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm fine. Just some bullshit." Y/N frowned at his answer and crossed her arms. "Marcus Moreno, I know when something is bothering you. Please tell me, sweetie. Maybe I can help?"

God, he loved this woman so much. Always willing to help him or their daughter in any way she could. He didn’t deserve her.

"I love you so much angel," Marcus whispered as he cupped her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Y/N sighed and placed her hands over his, kissing Marcus back. "I mean it, baby, I want to help you."

"You could help me out with a _distraction_ ," he suggested with a sly grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Take my mind off things."

Y/N chuckled and stroked his biceps. He had rolled the sleeves back up to his elbows, something Marcus did when he was in his "thinking zone" or stressed. She loved how tight his clothes were, they showed off his slim yet toned physique. He was still in good shape even after retirement. Marcus was perfect for her.

"And what do you need a distraction from?" Y/N asked, trying to dig for some info from her husband. Marcus laughed and shook his head as his big hands moved to her hips. " _Angel_ , it’s nothing to worry about. Just my agent being a pain. That's all. _Now_ , about that distraction..."

He kissed her again, this time with more urgency. His hands now wandered to her ass and squeezed her cheeks roughly through her yoga pants, making Y/N mewl into his mouth.

Marcus fucking loved it when she wore them for her lazy days. Meant much easier access than a pair of jeans, plus no underwear! But he was guilty of getting carried away and tearing them to pieces to get to her bare ass and wet cunt. Yoga pants were a monthly purchase in their house.

She moaned against him and nipped at his thick bottom lip, a little pleasure of hers. The curve of it turned her on so much and when he would pout, Y/N always wanted to bite and suck that lip. Hard. Marcus found it adorable and so fucking sexy that he could turn her on so easily.

Y/N tugged at Marcus's thick lush locks, resulting in a growl from him, before pulling away and giggling because his glasses were getting fogged up.

"Where's the kid?" Marcus muttered as he released her plump ass cheeks and removed his glasses. Playing with his tie, Y/N had a little smile on her face. "Missy is out with the others. It’s the sleepover tonight remember? Means we have the house to ourselves." Y/N purred as she started to undo her sexy husband's tie.

Marcus raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue against his teeth. " _Want to play tonight baby?_ " He whispered in her ear. Y/N looked up at him, her eyes full of lust and whimpered as she bit her lip.

"Let me go take a shower and get changed. Then I'm all yours, Mr Moreno." She winked before walking away with a sway in her hips. " _Fuck me."_ Marcus muttered as he watched her walk up to the second floor.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~

While Y/N was in the bathroom, Marcus had pulled out his superhero outfit;

Black pants, black t-shirt with a black belt. He zipped and clipped his tact vest on and grabbed his fingerless gloves. Just as Marcus was styling his hair, Y/N emerged from their shared bathroom.

She had changed into a small pencil skirt with stockings, suspenders, heels, and a tight blouse, only a couple of buttons held it together. Her black lacy bra peeping out.

"Oh, _fuck_ me angel," Marcus whispered as Y/N softly walked up to him, her hands resting on his chest armor. "Well, that's the plan isn’t it Marcus?" She giggled and bit her bottom lip.

Y/N could feel her arousal between her legs when she looked Marcus over in his hero outfit.

Those black pants were _deadly_. So _deadly. And_ the gloves…

"Ready sweetheart?" She whispered against his lips. Marcus nodded and kissed her softly. “Ok then, one _very_ grateful damsel coming up.” Y/N winked.

Y/N cleared her throat and batted her eyelashes at Marcus. "Is it true you're the greatest superhero of all time?" Y/N asked in her softest voice as she slowly dragged a finger down his chest to his belt.

"That’s right," Marcus answered in a serious gruff tone, hands on his hips.

_That fucking stance._

"It’s all in a day’s work. Saving the beautiful damsel. Saving the day. Saving the world."

Y/N giggled and licked her lips in a seductive way. "I _must_ repay you. You put your life in harm’s way for little old me." She palmed his cock through his tight pants, feeling it harden under her touch.

"I don’t usually do this but only if y-you want to!" Marcus cleared his throat as Y/N stroked him harder. “Oh come on Mr Moreno,” she purred. “I noticed you checking out my ass while we escaped. You want this just as much as me.” She squeezed his dick once more before he grabbed her wrist.

“Y/N,” Marcus gulped as he broke character. “Baby, you’re gonna make me blow my load in my pants if you keep doing that.” She winked and started pressing open mouth kisses onto his neck. “You’re so fucking hot Mr Moreno. I need you to fuck me,” she whispered against his hot skin, feeling the growl escape from his throat on her lips. “But first…”

Y/N slated her lips across his, nipping his bottom lip, demanding to enter. Marcus groaned and let her tongue gently prod into his mouth, his own tongue swirling with hers. His hands roamed over her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze as he started pulling the blouse out of the skirt waistband and feeling her perfect skin underneath.

She groaned at the feel of his soft fingertips and the rub of the fingerless gloves. Y/N pulled away and looked up into the lust-blown eyes of her husband. “Please keep the gloves on Marcus." She begged. He nodded and kissed her nose. "Of course my angel."

Y/N let her fingers trail down over his tact vest, feeling the padding and material as she got to his belt. She got on her knees and kept eye contact with Marcus as she undid his belt with zero issue. Something she had done countless times before.

He let out a low groan as Y/N unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his pants, but didn’t pull them fully down. Only enough to sit under his perfect ass cheeks and fake gasped when she saw he had no underwear on. He rarely did when they role-played.

“Oh! Mr Moreno, you went commando!” she fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Were you planning on getting lucky?” Y/N gripped his hot, throbbing length and started to slowly pump him. “Only with you baby, only with you!” Marcus grunted as he gripped Y/N’s hair.

Y/N gently prodded the weeping slit with her tongue, making Marcus tightening his grip on her hair. “You look so good on your knees like that,” he praised. She kitten licked the precum off his cockhead and her eyes rolled back. “And you taste amazing.” Y/N whispered as she took him into her hot mouth.

“Fuck Y/N!” Marcus choked as her tongue swirled around the angry red head of his dick and what couldn’t fit in her mouth, she squeezed and pumped. The little noises and vibrations she made resulted in Marcus being extra sensitive and he bucked into her mouth.

“So fucking cock drunk aren’t you?” he asked as he gently thrust forward. Y/N pulled her lips off him with a pop and licked her lips. “I fucking love your dick, Marcus. Don’t care if it’s in my mouth, pussy, or my ass, I love it!”

Y/N quickly took him back into her mouth, making him grunt her name. Her mouth was being stretched and drool was dripping down her chin, determined to get as much of his cock as possible.

Marcus moved his hands to cradle her head before he jerked his hips and started fucking her throat. Y/N gripped his hips, her nails biting into him, but Marcus didn’t care. The heat and slickness of her mouth felt like Heaven and her moans only spurred him on.

“That’s it, baby!” He panted as he continued to force his length down her small throat. “Take my cock, like the little cock slut you are! My cock slut. FUCK!”

Y/N started tapping his thigh, their signal for it being too much, and he quickly released her. The trail of drool and cum from his dick to her mouth was pornographic. “You look so beautiful,” Marcus whispered as he helped Y/N up. “You ok? Wanna keep going?”

Y/N coughed, nodded, and wiped her chin. “I haven’t used the safe word, Marcus. I’m ok.”

He gently kissed her and ripped her blouse open, making Y/N gasp and blush. “Mr Moreno,” she said through gritted teeth. “This is one of my favorite blouses!” He darkly chuckled and licked her earlobe. “I’ll buy you more,” he promised. “But right now I want to see those fucking tits!”

Marcus yanked the ruined blouse off her and spun her around to face the bedroom long wall-length mirror. He placed his chin on her shoulder and watched her chest heaving from the excitement, her skin a beautiful red from blushing. She reached up and gently held onto his hair with one hand, the other held onto his hip.

“You are fucking stunning,” he whispered into her ear as one hand cupped her left breast and the other snaked its way down to the waistband of her skirt. “Open.” He commanded in a strict tone that shot straight to her pussy. Y/N did the best she could in the tight skirt and opened her legs, the slick sliding down. “Marcus,” she mewled as his fingers tiptoed down the skirt to its hemline. “Touch me, please!”

His hand disappeared under the skirt and he let out another pornographic moan. “Sweetheart, are you not wearing panties?”

Y/N licked her lips and looked at him in the mirror, her eyes staring into his deep brown ones. He flicked the nipple of left breast and tugged at it. “Answer me!” He demanded in that same strict tone.

Y/N let out a loud moan and tried pushing her legs together, but Marcus wouldn’t let her. “I was hoping to get lucky too, Mr Moreno.” She purred as his digits poked at the wet pussy lips.

“Dirty girl.” He muttered as he pushed two fingers in up to the knuckles, making Y/N cry out and almost buckle from the intrusion. He held her up against him, his hand moving to grope her right breast and pull the nipple. She tugged at his hair, making him growl in her ear. Pumping his fingers in and out of her wet cunt, the noises vulgar and erotic, and her juices sticking to the leather of his fingerless glove.

Y/N’s eyes rolled back and she felt Marcus bite her neck when she closed her eyes. “Eyes on me baby, keep those eyes on me!” He growled as he sucked and bit a mark onto her neck. A reminder of whom she belonged to. “Marcus!” she squeaked as he curled his fingers inside her pussy. She moved her hips forward, helping him. He was concentrating, concentrating on finding-

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Y/N screamed as Marcus chuckled to himself. “There it is.” His fingers had found that soft little spot that set her ablaze. Y/N tried batting his hand away as he curled and tapped the spot harder.

“Marcus, stop! Please I need you to stop!” she pleaded, tears stinging the corner of her eyes. He quickly stopped his movements, concerned, and looked at her. She hadn’t used their safeword but he was worried he had hurt her. “Baby? What’s wrong?”

The lust in his eyes gave way to his usual softness and he gently took his fingers out of her pussy, his glove sticky from her arousal. Y/N let out a soft cry at the emptiness. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her breathing slowed down from the heavy panting. Marcus kept hold of her and gently squeezed her breast to get her attention. “Y/N?”

Y/N turned to kissed up his neck and mewled softly into his ear.

“Marcus?”

“Yes, angel?”

“I want you inside me.”

“ _Fuck_.”

He gripped her chin and kissed her hard. It was bruising and left her lips sore when he stopped and walked away from her. His cock bounced as he walked, still erect and leaking. Marcus stood at the foot of the bed and placed his hands on his hips. He pouted, making her groan as she eyed up his lush and swollen bottom lip.

“Take off your clothes.”

Y/N blinked and before she could do anything, Marcus snapped at her.

“Thought you wanted to thank the greatest superhero of all time? And right now, the greatest superhero of all time wants you naked, on this bed, face down, ass up!” Marcus smirked at her shocked reaction.

“Are you not my hungry cock slut anymore?”

Y/N unclipped her bra and slid off the skirt. She kicked the heels away and walked towards him, making sure her hips swayed. “That’s better baby,” Marcus whispered as he watched his wife crawl onto the middle of the bed and wiggle her ass into the air. “Much better.” Marcus loved her tits and pussy but he was always an ass man when it came to her.

He slapped Y/N’s ass hard, making her mewl and purr. “I’ll never stop being your cock slut Mr Moreno.” She whispered as she heard Marcus unzip his tact vest and hear it drop to the floor. There was rustling and a couple of curse words before Y/N felt the bed dip and Marcus shuffle forward.

He covered her body with his and she moaned at the feel and weight of him against her back. Marcus softly kissed Y/N from the nape of her neck and down her spine, making Y/N arch her back. Her sensitive nipples brushed against the bedsheet and she let out a small moan as Marcus kneaded her ass cheeks and she felt the fingerless gloves on her skin.

“Doing you raw Y/N,” he growled. “Fill you up, make you round with my baby. Make those tits even bigger and fuller. _Fuck_.”

Y/N let out a muffled cry as she felt his hot and heavy cockhead prod at her wet entrance. From this angle, her pussy was more exposed to him, and knew it would feel incredible. The sound Y/N made as Marcus pushed his dick in was Heaven. He loved that sound and the little gasps she made when her pussy stretched to take all of him. Her eyes watered from the painful yet pleasant sting.

“You’ve always been so tight angel,” Marcus grunted as he slowly pushed in till he bottomed out. “This pussy was made for me, ta-takes me so well!”

He pulled her ass cheeks apart to watch her greedy little cunt suck his cock back inside as he tried to pull out. Y/N cried out as Marcus rammed back inside and set a rough pace. Her vagina was already sensitive from his rough fingering earlier and she knew it wouldn’t be long till she was at the edge again.

“I’m going to fuck you in the ass after this,” Marcus promised as his hips snapped forward, his balls slapping against her. “Cum inside and stick a buttplug in there till I decide to remove it later when I fuck you again!”

“Yes, Marcus!” Y/N panted as he pulled her cheeks apart again and spat at her asshole. “I want you to fuck me all night!”

The grip he had on Y/Ns hips was guaranteed to leave little crescent moon marks on her but she didn't care. She loved it when he marked her. Marcus gave her ass cheek a quick slap, making her squeal in pleasure.

"Is this sweet ass mine?" He grunted as he suddenly stopped fucking Y/N and started stroked her hips. She let out a loud whine and clenched around his length, making him groan. "Marcus! Baby, don't stop! Fuck me _please_!"

He chuckled darkly again and slapped her ass, harder this time. "Asked you a question angel..."

“Is”

***slap***

“This”

***slap***

“Sweet”

***slap***

“Ass”

***slap***

“Mine?!”

Y/Ns cunt was dripping even more. "YES! It’s yours, Marcus! Fucking move! _Please_!" She cried into the mattress. Marcus snapped his hips forward, his cock hitting her cervix. Y/N sobbed into the mattress, happy he was finally moving and pushing even closer to her release. "You’re so wet Y/N, Christ. I can just about stay inside!" Marcus panted.

As he continued to thrust into her from behind, he licked one of his fingers and started flicking at her neglected clit. "Fuck!" Y/N cried out and bucked as he flicked and rubbed her swollen pearl.

She gripped the bed sheets and started pushing back onto his dick, making him almost lose his rhythm. "Oh look at you," Marcus cooed at her as he kept up the assault on her cunt. "Fucking yourself on my fat cock. Look at you go, baby!" He was in awe of her as she kept pushing back harder.

"Need! I-I- need more Marcus! OhmyfuckingGod!" Y/N cried out as he met her thrusts. Her pussy was barely letting his cock come out. "Tight, greedy little hole," Marcus moaned and his eyes rolled back.

He could feel the little flutters from her pussy, he knew she was close. “Cum for me angel. Cum on your husband's cock.” Marcus begged as she sobbed into the mattress.

“Don’t stop Marcus. Please don’t stop! I’m almost-“ Y/N let out a loud cry as she felt the coil in her belly snap. “Marcus, cumming! I’m _cumming_!”

Marcus growled as he slammed a couple more times into Y/N before he felt her orgasm hit. Her toes curled and she screamed as her juices coated his cock and dripped down onto the bedsheet as he kept fucking her. Not giving her a moment to recover.

The little mewls and gasps she made, along with the clench and grip on his cock, was too much and he knew he wasn’t far behind. “Cum in me Marcus!” She cried as she turned to look back at him. “Fill me up baby, please!”

“Oh _fuck_ Y/N, FUCK-“ Marcus cried out, his balls started to pull uptight and he let out a loud roar as he painted Y/N’s warm walls with his cum.

Y/N purred and sighed as Marcus finishing thrusting into her. He was panting and the sweat was dripping down his face. He removed his fingerless gloves and wiped the sweat off as best he could.

“I have to wash those you know?” Y/N muttered as she watched Marcus throw them on the floor. “Angel, my sweat is not the worst thing on them,” he winked at her as she sighed and closed her eyes. “Think the bedsheets are going to be the worst hit. You ready for me to pull out?”

Y/N nodded and groaned as Marcus slowly pulled out, their combined fluids dripping onto the bed and down her legs. “Getting to the shower is going to be fun,” Y/N complained as Marcus awkwardly shuffled off the bed, trying not to make more of a mess.

“I’ll carry you in Y/N,” He winked and smirked.” We can go for round two while we’re in there!” And he got a pillow to the face from Y/N, almost losing his balance.

“ _World’s greatest superhero_ my ass,” she laughed. “You can’t even dodge a pillow!”


End file.
